Libertad
by Muinesva
Summary: Libertad es lo que todos quieren, pero solo algunos son lo suficientemente valientes como para arriesgarse a abandonar la mediocridad y adentrarse en un mundo nuevo. Para el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**Libertad**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada de Once Upon a Time me pertenece._

* * *

Quería alejarse de su casa. Deseaba olvidarse de que estaba casada y ser simplemente Milah, aunque solo fuera por un par de horas. Baelfire se había quedado dormido y no la echaría en falta. Y Rumpelstiltskin ni siquiera estaba de regreso de donde quiera que hubiese ido. La verdad era que cada vez le importaba menos lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer su marido.

Creyó que con el tiempo llegaría a amarlo de verdad pero se equivocó. Al principio lo quiso, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Las actitudes y decisiones de su esposo le molestaban, le irritaba su pasividad y cobardía. Ella quería conocer cosas nuevas, pero Rumpelstiltskin no quería alejarse de la seguridad de su poblado porque le temía a lo desconocido y se aferraba a lo poco que tenía.

Milah trató de tolerar la situación y comprender a su marido, pero no podía. Simplemente era imposible para ella vivir de manera mediocre. Desde que él se había herido a sí mismo para no luchar en la guerra, no lo soportaba. Ahora ella era la esposa de un cobarde, cuando bien podría haber sido una viuda de honor. Los habitantes del pueblo no tenían la más mínima consideración cuando hablaban de ellos, sin importarles su presencia en ese momento. Cuando ella iba al mercado, las demás mujeres la miraban de reojo y comenzaban a murmurar, llamándola "la mujer del cobarde", mientras se preguntaban en voz alta si la cobardía se heredaba y Baelfire tendría el mismo destino.

Había pasado muchos años viviendo de esa manera y Milah necesitaba un respiro.

Como la noche anterior, se dirigió a la taberna, deseosa por regresar a aquella mesa casi escondida en la parte más oscura, pero se llevó cierta decepción al llegar y ver que el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que ocupaba todas las mesas, y que reían a carcajadas y soltaban exclamaciones de asombro mientras escuchaban a alguien que estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

Sin embargo Milah entró, buscando con la mirada algún sitio en el que sentarse, y sorprendentemente encontró una mesa vacía. Al parecer los que la ocupaban la abandonaron para acercarse más al lugar donde se encontraba el hombre que hablaba.

Tras sentarse y pedir una cerveza, decidió prestar atención a las palabras que resonaban en la taberna, ansiosa por olvidarse de su mediocre vida. Fijó su mirada en el grupo que tenía cerca, y a pesar de no poder ver al que narraba las historias, pudo imaginar los lugares que había visitado. Algo largamente dormido en lo más profundo de su alma estaba despertando y sus ansias de libertad se hicieron aún más fuertes.

Varias personas se movieron y ella pudo observar al pirata que relataba sus periplos. Lo observó durante varios minutos, escuchando fascinada sus palabras. Su corazón se detuvo en cuanto él miró en su dirección y sus miradas se cruzaron. Solo fueron dos segundos y él prosiguió con su historia. Pero cada vez que el pirata volvía a mirarla con interés, Milah aguantaba la respiración, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

No mucho más tarde, él dijo en voz alta que al día siguiente relataría más sucesos, ocasionando que varias personas lanzaran exclamaciones decepcionadas, comenzando a dispersarse. El pirata caminó lentamente entre las mesas encontrándose con algunos hombres que le hacían comentarios graciosos sobre los viajes a los que él respondía con risas, sin dejar de caminar, hasta llegar frente a Milah.

—No he dejado de notar tu interés por lo que he relatado —comentó con una media sonrisa en cierta medida arrogante.

—Siempre he querido ver el mundo —confesó Milah simplemente—. Y escucharte hablar sobre los lugares que has conocido hace que me dé cuenta de cómo ansío ser libre.

El pirata sonrió más ampliamente e hizo una reverencia ante la encantada mirada de la mujer.

—Soy Killian Jones —se presentó.

—Milah —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Presiento que tenemos muchas cosas en común, Milah —dijo Killian sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

_**N/A: **Bueno, con este fic me inicio en el fandom OUAT. Espero que lo haya hecho bien y que os guste. Es bastante corto, pero es lo que quería escribir. Estoy segura que más adelante escribiré más sobre esta pareja que me gusta mucho._


End file.
